(1) Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display device, and particularly to a display device having a reduced bezel region.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There have been developed various display devices used for multimedia apparatus, such as televisions, cellular phones, navigation units, computer monitors and game machines. These display devices provide users with images including predetermined information. The display devices are divided, as viewed from the front thereof, into regions in which the images are displayed and regions in which the images are not displayed. As the regions in which the images are not displayed are reduced, wider images may be displayed.